Nightmares
by Kasumi Hoshi Nishida
Summary: A brotherly fic as Yamato realizes what a pronounced affect the Digital World had on Takeru the night after the first season ends.


A/N: Before you read this story please keep in mind this is only my third fanfic and as such in not very good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, have not, and will not own the Digimon franchise. So DO NOT sue me as I don't really have a very big allowance.

Nightmares

He paused in the dark hall. Moonlight flitted in through the uncovered window, bathing the floor in an unnatural shine. It was well after midnight in Tokyo; even the pronounced silence in the street below hinted the lateness of the hour.

The apartment was silent, everyone abed. And yet. Yet he could have sworn he had heard something. Something out of place this tranquil setting. There it was again, a low moaning, breeching the quiet aura that surrounded the area. And it was coming from his brother's room. As soon as the sounds origins were located his brotherly instinct kicked into overdrive as he crept to Takeru's bedroom door and opened it.

The moonlight had yet to penetrate the shadowy interior of the room and thus light spilled onto the floorboards. Though even the subtle amount of light caused shadows to leap from their hiding places and dance across the walls. His brother's bed sat in the corner, surrounded by a jumble of toys, games, and clothes. A hat, a darker green then usual because of the lighting, hung on one of the bed posts.

Takeru was in bed, but his usually smiling face was marred by a horrid frown. The sheets were spread around him, constantly the receivers of uncontrolled kicks. He entered the room quietly and made his way over to the bed. Now that he was closer he could here Takeru muttering in his sleep.

"Patamon… I'm sorry…. I so sorry… Patamon… No don't leave me!"

Now he was really concerned. It had been little over a day since the eight of them had returned from the digital world. Each one of them had been depressed and saddened by the parting of their best friends but it looked like Takeru was taking it harder than most.

"Hey," he said as he gently shook his brother's shoulder, "Takeru, wake up. Come on wake up buddy."

--

Takeru shifted in his sleep. Images and sounds surrounded him; he ran and ran, trying to break free of their poisonous grip. He felt someone shake him but he was still engrossed in the images his brain presented him. Then suddenly he shot up, his eyes darting wildly around the room, trying to find something or someone. He spotted his visitor who sat next to him on the bed, slightly alarmed at the speed of which Takeru awoke. The eight-year-old threw his arms around the one who had rescued him from his nightmares.

He cried and cried into his brother's shirt, dampening it substantially. Bigger arms encircled him at some point, though he hardly noticed until later.

"What's wrong?" A deeper voice than his asked. Takeru couldn't answer, otherwise he was afraid that he'd get his brother's shirt wetter than it already was. He felt a soft hand gently grip his chin and tilt it upwards. His eyes glossed over again, overwhelmed by the love in his brothers azure eyes.

"Nothing," Takeru whispered softly.

"Rubbish, you and I both know there's something bothering you. Now spill."

"It's nothing."

"Takeru, stop being so difficult. It's Patamon isn't it."

Takeru froze, wondering how his brother knew. Was he that easy to read?

"Yes you are that easy to read but also given the fact that you were calling out his name in your sleep it wasn't that hard to figure out. It's just like after Devimon right?"

He unconsciously shivered from being reminded of that horrible fight. Every night after that he always awoke from horrific dreams detailing very vivid ways of his best friends destruction, always someway his fault.

"Yeah it is. Except this time I think they're worse. Instead of just Angemon it's all of you: Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Jyou, Mimi, everyone. Human and digimon alike, it seems as though the entire human and digital worlds are calling out to me, blaming me for their terrible destruction. And Patamon is yelling at me, saying that I left him behind," By this time Takeru had broken out a fresh onslaught of tears. His little body trembled horribly and his brother's arms held him even tighter. "And you know what he's right. I left him in the digital world and now even if he's in danger I can't get to him. I won't know it if he's hurt, or dieing, or captured, or anything. I'm so useless."

"Takeru…" Shit he'd never known his brother was this deep and was plagued by so many troubles. This was messed up. No normal eight-year-old should be worrying about the death and/or torture, capture, or suffering of his best friend. Inwardly he snorted. Most normal eight-year-olds, heck even eleven-year-olds, did not travel to another world, befriend strange creates, and save their world or ours numerous times. Suddenly he had lost his voice.

He tried again, this time his voice worked, if a little croaky. "Takeru, it is most defiantly NOT your fault. We're only human. There's no way that are responsible for the total annihilation of both worlds. And besides none of us would ever blame you. We care about too much, Patamon too. How could you ever think that he would fault you? Further more Patamon would never allow himself to be harmed before seeing you. He may be small but that little guy can put a hell of a fight."

"You think?" Takeru asked.

"You bet. And also even if you weren't there in a fight I have a feeling that the two of you would be able to breech the walls of the dimensional fabric just to be together. Now go to bed squirt."

"Thanks bro. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

With that he got up from the bed, while Takeru settled back down. The door was still open but the moonlight seemed to have disappeared and the hall was just as dark as Takeru's room. Just as he was about to shut the door he heard a faint voice from inside the room.

"I love you Yamato."

Yamato smiled now, confidant that his brother would get to bed now.

"I love you too Takeru."

_End_

A/N: Yes yes I know Takeru is acting too old for his age but you know this is my story and also I think that the adventures in the Digital World had to mature all of them somehow. So I really don't need anyones flames about that particular subject. But other than that I think it was a good effort for a 5 hour fic.


End file.
